April Fool's
by Family Fude
Summary: The Cullen family play a prank on Carlisle. What do they do? How will he react? Sorry I have writer's block so I'm not with the story, but, will continue when I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I said that I was not posting for a while, but, I had to give my fan's and family what they want. So this is the third addition to my first story and sequel to my second. I am truly sorry if I made you disappointed or mad by saying I was not posting. Just because I'm posting this dose not mean I will continue posting like I normally do. I will try to post as much as I can, but, I have other stories for other things. Enjoy.**

**B.P.O.V**

It has been two week's since I was attacked and changed, and thing's were a bit different. Esme has been worried that I'll attack Jasper, who is following me around non stop, afraid I'll snap, Alice has been one hundred time's more fashion prone, if that's even possible, Edward has been worried that I'll lose my temper cause of the stress and hurt someone, and Emmett has been… well… Emmett.

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett, pretending to watch TV. A few minute's pasted of nothing but, boredom, when Carlisle walked in with a huge smile on his face. He motioned for me to fallow him, so I did. When we were in his study, he sat at his desk, waiting for me. When I reached the desk, I sat down in front of him. He began.

" So, Bella, Alice and did some research, and… We know what you're gift is." He paused, to let it sink in. When I realized he was not joking, my mouth nearly hit the floor. When I could speak, I took an unneeded breath.

" So.. My gift is..?" I chocked out, to shocked to speak. He paused before he spoke.

" You can control any and everything with you're mind and body, but…" He trailed off, debating on some thing.

" What?" I demanded.

" You must use you're gift for only good and not evil, and be… safe." He said, sounding worried.

" Be… SAFE?" I asked, in confusion. His eye brow's furrowed in thought.

" Meaning, do not make you're gift to noticeable around human's, and use it wisely, for the Viltori might want you for your own… and I really don't want to lose a kid to Aro, and neither dose Esme." He said, almost pleading. If look's could kill, I'd be toast. I nodded.

" Ok, I'll leave you alone now so you can… cool off." I said, standing up, and he smiled.

When I got downstairs', everyone was waiting for me with huge smile's on their face's. _I wish I knew how to use my gift._ I thought, and suddenly I knew.

" Oh." Was all I said. They all started laughing at my shock. I guess Alice told them everything. Suddenly, I felt as if my throat was burning. I sighed, and turned to Jasper.

" It's time." I said, in a bored tone. He laughed, and nodded. We both started running out of the house, and soon caught a trail of grizzly and lion. We stopped to go our separate way's.

I was the first one done, and when I found Jasper, he was stalking a juicy looking lion. Well, instead of him stalking the lion, why not the lion stalk him? I smiled evilly, and tried to think._ I wish the lion would walk towards Jasper._ I thought, and lion started to walk to Jasper. In second's, that lion was bone dry and dead.

**( When they get home)**

**C.P.O.V**

When Jasper and Bella got home, and Bella was smiling evilly. Suddenly, I heard a chocking noise, and turned to Jasper who was holding a turkey sandwich, and was making a gagging noise. I looked at sandwich, and it had a bite taken out of it. I turned to Bella, who still wore that evil smile. Then it clicked. Bella was controlling Jasper. Jasper then ran into the bathroom, and started vomiting. Everyone was now looking at Bella amused.

" What? Can't a girl have a little fun?" She asked, and we kept starring at her, until Emmett broke the silence.

" Aww, Poor Jazz-poo! You totally brain washed him, Belly-bean!" Emmett laughed, so hard, he was on the floor. We had a moment of silence, then at the exact same time, we all joined Emmett on the floor, laughing our dead gut's out.

When Jasper came out, he grabbed Bella, and yanked her up, and started yelling.

" WHAT THE HECK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" He screamed in Bella's face. She looked a little taken back and frightened.

" I-It was to g-get you b-b-back for t-tying me up t-to that st-stool a few m-month's a-a-go." She stuttered. When Edward noticed how scared she was, He lunged at Jasper, who was to distracted to notice. When Edward had him against the wall, He growled.

" YOU BETTER NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER TALK OR HURT BELLA EVER AGAIN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A DEAD MAN." He yelled, holding Jasper by his neck. Jasper hissed in pain.

" I ALREADY AM A DEAD MAN!" Jasper yelled back. This only seemed to anger Edward more.

" THEN I'LL MAKE SURE TO FIND YOU A GRAVE TO CALL HOM E!" Edward yelled, holding Jasper's neck tighter. Esme started to dry sob beside. It was then I had enough.

" EANOUGH! BOTH YOU AND JASPER NOW BAND FROM THE CULLEN FAMILY!" I yelled, and they both started to plead.

" Until you two make up, you are band from this family, and Bella and Alice stay, so you have no distraction. When you do make up, I'll have Alice make sure you're not lying, now go." I said, in a stern voice. They went to kiss their mate's goodbye, and were gone. Bella and Alice began to sob. I realized what I had just done, and my eye's widened. I slowly walked over to them, wanting to cry.

" I'm so, so, so sorry, I wasn't thinking! If you hate me, I truly understand." I said, hating myself for hurting my own kid's. They turned to each other, looking angry.

" THIS WAS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! IF YOU WOULD THINK BEFORE GO CONTROLLONG PEOPLE LIKE THE WAY THE OTHER PERSON REACT'S OR THE CONSEQUENCES DON'T EVEN MATTER!" Alice yelled.

" MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE SIDEKICK! WHEN I MADE UP MY MIND, YOU SHOULD SEEN IT AND STOPPED ME! YOU CALL YOURSELF A SIDEKICK, MORE LIKE PSYCHO!" Bella yelled back and turned to me.

" I'm going to go find Jasper and say sorry… That his wife is an idiot." Bella said, and was gone.

" Well, I'm going to go find Edward and tell him that his wife is an control freak." Alice said, and was also gone. I sighed and put my face in my. I felt someone rub my arm, but, did not look up."

" They'll be back." Esme said, trying to sooth me.

**B.P.O.V**

I left the house and started to fallow Jasper's cent. A couple minute's later I found Jasper in a cave, crushing rock's. I walked up to him and he looked up.

" What?" he demanded, annoyed. I cringed then spoke.

" I'm here to apologize. I'm really sorry, I thought it would be funny." I said, my eye's pleading. He narrowed his eye's at me then smiled.

" I believe you." He said, smiling.

" What?" I asked, stunned. He chuckled.

" You feel nothing but, hope, sorrow, loss. There's no reason not to." He said, simply.

" Ok, now, make up with Edward?" I asked, desperate to have my mate.

" Ok." He said.

" Ok, let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand, and literally marching away. He laughed. I led to the Cullen house, where Edward and Alice were waiting. I smiled at Alice and she gave me a high five.

The rest of the Cullen's came out.

" I thought you two left." Emmett joked, and we all laughed, accept Carlisle and Esme.

" What's going on?" Carlisle asked, very confused.

" 1..2...3.…GO" I yelled.

" APRIL FOOL'S!" We all yelled, even Esme. Carlisle looked at Esme confused.

" You knew?" He asked, stunned.

" Yes, did you forget what today is?" Esme asked, shocked.

" yes.. Now I know." He said, making us laugh, again.

**Ok, I have Writer's block, so when I figure out what I want to next I'll continue this story. Bye!**


	2. Surprise!

**Ok, I know I have not updated in a while, and I wanted to write something to add. You'll get it soon. ****J. Oh and I have a surprise in the story. Expect a possible show of One Direction. Maybe. **

**EM.P.O.V**

It was two day's ago when we scared the lemon-limes out of Carlisle. Ever since that day he's been staring at us, watching every move we make. It's funny… Yet kind of scary.

So here I am sitting on my bed, waiting for the rest of the family to get back from hunting. I picked up the phone book and called the number I could find.

**H.P.O.V ( Harry Styles ;|) )**

_You know I'll take you to _

_Another World!_

Niall, Zayn, Liam, Luis, and I just finished recording our new single _Another World_, when we heard the ring. We all looked at each other.

" Well, who's going to get the phone?" Liam asked, looking around.

" Yeah, that ring is going to ring my eardrum out. Then I'll have to find whoever called and ring their neck!" Luis said, being him, he has to make a joke out of everything.

" I'll get It" I said, as I walked over to the phone.

" Harry Styles from One Direction speaking." I said, and waited for a reply.

" Oh, hi, I'm Emmett Cullen!" A strong male voice said on the other end.

" Hello there Emmett, how are you?" I asked, the usual line's I used for strangers.

" I'm great. You?" He asked, sounding like child. I chuckled.

" I'm good. So, what can I do for you?" I asked, curios of why a boy called a boy band.

" Oh. Right, well, I was board and wanted you to come over. Duh!" He said, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. I waited for a second to reply. What the?

" Umm… sure, what's you're address?" I asked.

" Um.. 2986 W. Damon Ave." He said. I thought for a moment then realized they live in the forest.

" Wait, you live in the forest?" I asked, a little dumbly. I heard his booming laughter on the other end. I looked at my band mate's, who was looking at me with a odd look. I held up a finger and they turned away.

" Ok, you're lucky we're close by." I said, and waited.

" You're coming?" He asked, a little stunned. It was my turn to laugh.

" Yep. I'll get the rest of the boy's lazy pumpkin's in the trailer one way or another." I said, still chuckling. I heard him laugh again.

" Ok, see you soon." He said, then hung up.

" Well, boy's, look's like a bit traveling to do." I said, and the looked at me horrified. I laughed, and pulled them toward the door.

**EM.P.O.V**

_What did I just do? Bad move Emm, bad move._ I thought over and over again.

" What do you mean?" Someone asked. I looked to see a curious Edward standing in the doorway.

" I was just…" I trailed off.

" EMMET McCARTY CULLEN! HOW COULD BE SO STUPID?!" A very angry Alice yelled, bursting into the room, glaring knife's and dagger's at me. I heard the rest of the family coming. When they came, the looked between Alice, Edward and I.

" Alice what's wrong?" Esme asked, worried. I looked down as Alice turned to Esme.

" Oh, nothing.. JUST EMMETT McDUMMY CULLEN CALLED A GROUP OF HUMAN SINGER'S BY THE NAME OF _ONE DIRECTION_!" She screemed the last half dramatically. I then heard a screem. Not one, but two. I turned to Bella and Rosalie, who were holding hand's, screaming, and spinning around.

" OH MY GOD! ONE DIRECTION IS COMING HERE!" Bella screamed.

" I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM!" Rosalie screamed back. Edward and I shared a look of pure horror. _Oh no._

**L.P.O.V** ( Luis point of view)

We just arrived at the house, this so called Emmett Cullen gave us the address to, when we heard two girl's screaming.

" OH MY GOD! ONE DIRECTION IS COMING HERE!" A girl screamed, and we all chuckled.

" I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM!" The other girl screamed. We couldn't take it anymore, we all busted out laughing. After a while, we were able to compose ourselves and get out of the car. Once we saw the " house", we nearly stopped breathing.

" This is NOT a HOUSE." I said, and they all nodded their head's in agreement. We slowly walked up to the house. When we got to step, a lovely lady with topaz eye's and dark brown hair opened the door. When she saw us, she smiled so big, I was afraid she going to break her cheek bone's. I chuckled at the thought.

" Hello, we were sent here by a lad named Emmett Cullen." Niall said, smiling at her, witch she giggled at. When she realized we were here to see Emmett, her face dropped.

" Oh, come in." She mumbled, and moved out of the way so we could enter. I smiled and nodded my thanks to her. Again she giggled.

" I'm Emmett!" A very tall and muscular looking man said. I stared at him.

" Are you a man or big foot?!" I nearly yelled. We heard laughing come from upstairs', so I suspect their's moor people up their.

**Ok, I'm sorry. I still kind of have writer's block. Well, if you want to leave some idea's in the you're review's, that would be really helpful. I hope you liked my surprise, again I'm really sorry!**


	3. Oh no

**Ok, I know I said I had writers block-and I still do-but, I'm going to try to work through it. Oh, sorry the last chapter was so short. If I made/make any mistake's, please tell me. Enjoy!**

**Z.P.O.V( Zayn)**

We were all standing around Luis, waiting for him to get up. Then the guy with the bleach blond hair grabbed his arm and lightly pulled him up.

" You alright?" He asked, concerned. I watched Luis pat his knees, front and back.

" Yeah…" He trailed off.

" Ow.." He mumbled. I looked at him, not able to speak.

" What's wrong?" Niall asked, worried. Luis gave him a 'I already told you' look before huffing.

" Like I said, I think I cracked my butt-crack." He said, patting his backside. We all chuckled.

" Well, we better check that out. Unless.." The blond guy said. Luis gave him a 'Are you nut's?!' look, witch made us all laugh.

" I'm a doctor, it's my first time dealing with stuff like this." He said, chuckling, looking at the girl with dark brown hair. She rolled her eye's at him. Luis stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

" Ok, I trust you" He mumbled. When they left the room, we were in an odd silence. Then the girl with the reddish-brown hair smiled and spoke.

" My bad, these are my… Children…" She said. " Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper and…." She trailed off looking around.

" Hey! You forgetting someone?" A high pitched, hyper voice called. A voice that only could belong to a pixie. Edward chuckled. I looked at him, and just smiled and shook his head. I turned around and saw a little pixie shaped figure with short black spiky hair. She smiled a warm smile and gracefully skipped over to us holding her hand out.

" My name is Alice!" She said, happily. We shook her freezing cold, stone hand, before she walked up to Jasper and put her arm's around his neck and gave him a soft kiss, witch happily returned. Emmett cleared his throat, and they pulled away.

" Umm." I said, shocked. The all laughed.

" Oh, sorry! Jasper is my husband, Edward is with Bella, Emmett is with Rosalie." She said. " Oh, and you know the blond guy?" She asked. We nodded. " Well, he is with Esme." She said, pointing to girl with reddish brown hair.

" Well, it's a pleaser to meet you all." Harry said. They all smiled at us.

" No, the pleasure is all ours." A voice said from behind. We turned around the Carlisle guy. We smiled at him, and he smiled back. I then noticed Luis wasn't next to him

" Hey, where's Luis?" Liam asked. Carlisle smiled.

" Resting. Not only did hit his Butt, but, also hit his head." He said.

" Is he going to be alright?" I asked. He nodded.

" Yup, but if guy's don't mind, you can stay here with him. He need's to rest for a quite a while." He said.

" We don't have any cloth's." Niall said.

" Well…" Jasper said. We all turned to him. " You can ours." He said. Is he nut's?" Umm, you sure? I mean, we could go back to our place and get our clothes." I said, and they all laughed.

" Oh, and ruin the fun? No way man! You aint going nowhere' till you're little bro get's better!" Emmett boomed. We sighed.

" Ok, fine." Harry said.

**H.P.O.V**

It's been two day's since Luis's 'fall', and we're getting along pretty well with these Cullen's.

I was sitting on their sofa, playing HALO with Emmett and Edward, When my phone rang, playing _I love rock and roll _by Joan Jett.

_I love Rock and roll, so put_

_Another dime in the jute box baby!_

_I love rock and roll, so come and_

_Take it down and dance with me…_

_OW!_

" Hold on guy's." I said as I paused the game. They nodded their head's. I went outside.

When I looked at the caller ID, It said _Mick_, I sighed before pressing 'talk'.

" He, Mick." I said.

" Hey, you need to get the boy's. You have concert at P.A In 20 minute's." He said. No. No. No.

" Umm, you sure?" I asked, hoping he was kidding.

" No. Get the boy's now!" He said, then hung up. I sighed then walked into the house.

" ZAYN, NIALL, LIAM, GET YOU'RE BUTT'S IN HERE!" I screamed, making Emmett and Edward laugh. Zayn, Niall, and Liam came running down the stairs.

" What is it man?" Zayn asked.

" Mick called. He said to at P.A In 20 minute's, so we can perform." I said, and they all stared at me.

" Well, let's go." We turned around to see Carlisle and Luis by the door.

" You Sure you can go?" I asked, and Luis nodded. I looked at Carlisle, and he sighed.

" Just take it easy." He said, and we nodded.

**(Twenty minute's later)**

**L.P.O.V**

We just to P.A, and girl's are everywhere. We got and nearly ran on the stage and began.

**Liam**

_Your insecure, don't know what for._

_Your turning head's when you_

_Walk through the Do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you_

_Are is enou-u-ugh_

_**Harry**_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but, you-u_

_**Everyone**_

_Baby, you light up my world_

_Like nobody else, the way that you_

_Flip you're hair gets me over whelm,_

_And when you smile at the ground_

_It aint hard to tell,_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_you don't_

_Know your beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could_

_See, you'll understand why I want you_

_So desperately, right now I'm looking_

_At you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh _

_You don't your beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what make's you beautiful._

_**Zayn**_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a so-o-ong,_

_I don't know why,_

_Your being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your e-e-eye's_

_\ _**Harry**

_Everyone else in the room can _

_See it, _

_Everyone else but you._

_**All**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed,_

_And when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell,_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I could see,_

_You'll uderstand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what make's you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_**Harryy**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your gets me over whelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell,_

_**All**_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh! _

_You don't know your beautiful,_

_**All**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed,_

_And when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell,_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't your beautiful. __**Harry**__ oh._

_If only you saw what I could see _

_You'd understand why I need you so desperately, __**Harry**__ desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't' know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful, __**Harry**__ beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_**Harry**_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

**LI.P.O.V**

When we were done, girls were screaming, crying, jumping, and calling our name.

We ran back to the trailer, and when we got in we locked the door.

" I love doing that." Luis said, and we all laughed. I went to the bathroom to find Bella and Rosalie holding a sign that say's _Marry me_.

Oh no.


	4. Shocker AN sorry

**Hello… This is theeee… NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! I am happy because of you're review's…. Lets Just say I'm happy that I added One Direction, just in case of you know.. Fan's… No more Chatty, more chapty. Enjoy!**

**R.P.O.V**

Ok, I can not believe I am standing in the very trailer of ONE DIRECTION. If Bella Dose not back of… She'll be toast.

Bella and I were standing in their bathroom holding a _Marry me_ sign. The door opened to reveal a shocked Liam. He looked at the sign, and his eye's widened in fear.

**A.P.O.V**

I was sitting on the sofa, reading a PEOPLE magazine with Esme, While Emmett and Jasper were playing HALO, Edward playing a new piece on his piano, and Carlisle was at the hospital.

" Alice?" Esme asked, and we both looked up from the magazine.

" Yeah?" I asked, in my hyper voice, making Jasper chuckle.

" Where is Rosalie and Bella? I'm starting to get worried." She said, in her motherly tone.

" I don't" I was cut of by a vision.

_Bella and Rosalie in One Direction's bathroom holding a sign the say's 'Marry me', standing in front of a horrified Liam._

I busted out laughing, while Edward stopped playing, and came to stand in front of me, with a raised eyebrow.

" Well…That was…Something else…" Edward said, and I laughed even harder. Emmett and Jasper stopped playing HALO and turned it off to look at us.

" What?" Emmett asked. Oh, right, I didn't tell them.

" Bella and Rosalie are in One Direction's bathroom, Probably scaring poor Liam to death." I said, and him and Jasper looked confused. I sighed, and rolled my eye's.

" If you want you're wife back, fallow me." I said, like I was talking to a child. Emmett's eye's widened, and mouthed, 'oh'.

**Z.P.O.V**

" Hey, where's Liam?" I asked Harry, and he shrugged.

" He said he was going to the bathroom." He said. Just then we heard an ear piercing scream. We all got up and ran to the bathroom, only to find Bella and Rosalie holding a sign that said _'Marry me'. _Luis, Harry, Niall, and I couldn't help it. We busted out laughing. Bella and Rosalie just smiled.

" So, what brings you here. Did you want to tell Harry that he's too hairy?" Luis asked, making us all chuckle.

" No…We were just…You know…." Rosalie trailed off. We heard a knock on the door.

" I'll get it." I said, walking over to get the door. When I opened the door, I saw Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I smiled.

" Come in." I said, and they walked to the bathroom, grabbing Bella and Rosalie, and pulling the out the door.

**B.P.O.V**

We just got caught, we just got caught. I kept thinking.

" What were you two thinking?" Jasper asked.

" We weren't." Rosalie said.

" Shocker." Alice said, sarcastically. I looked at her in shock. She looked back at me, and rolled her eye's.

" Don't be shocked! You snuck into their _BATHROOM!_ How do think I'm supposed to act!" She said, a bit loud.

" Look, they made a mistake. It's not the end of the world." Jasper said. " Beside's, you'd know when the world would end." He said, smiling. Edward looked at Rosalie then at me and sighed.

" He's right. It might actually be normal for them. You know...To have crazed fan's." He said, winking at me. If I could blush, I'd be a tamatto. I smiled at him. I looked at Rosalie, who was staring out the window.

" Hey, you okay?" I asked. She turned around and smiled at me.

" Yeah, I just feel bad, you know? We _were_ being a bit childish." She said. I nodded.

" I just don't know what they see in 'em." Emmett grumbeled. I giggled. When he looked at me I shook ny head and turned away.

**OK, I posted a little, but, I still don't know what to do next. I'm still thinking about the plot. Like I said before, you can give me idea's in the review's. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SORRY! I feel like an idiot posting this unfinished. I hope you don't hate me. If you do, I understand. Like I said, SO SORRY! Well… I guess that's all. Bye. :(|**


End file.
